


Once Upon a Time There Was This Tower, Right?

by An_Acorn_who_Plays_Games



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Cracky fluff, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, Rapunzel Elements, Written as a dare, fluffy crack, written as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Acorn_who_Plays_Games/pseuds/An_Acorn_who_Plays_Games
Summary: You get NO context for this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Once Upon a Time There Was This Tower, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tandem_Constable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandem_Constable/gifts).



Once upon a time, I guess there was this big-ass tower, right? Yeah it was like a mile tall and made of obsidian and eagles liked to circle it and it was in the middle of a volcano field and the sky was a dry thunderstorm and it was awesome. Anyway, so there was this demon named Crowley who lived up in the tallest chamber of this tower, right? Don’t ask me how he got up there, because I have no idea how, least of all Crowley himself! He’d been stuck up there for goodness knows how many years, the passage of time marked by his ever absurdly long growing hair. It was some real Rapunzel shit going on up in there.

“This is some real Rapunzel shit going on up in here,” he remarked.

Then one day, an angel named Az-Ican’tspellitphale arrived because of the rumors of a beautiful princess in a tower he heard. Mind you he wasn’t interested in romance, but academic curiosity. When he came to this tall-ass tower in the middle of a volcano field, he looked up and remarked about how tall this tower must be.

“Goodness, it must be a mile high!” he supposed, being exactly right.

“You’re exactly right, Angel!” Crowley called from the window.

“Crowley?” Az-Ican’tspellitphale called back, “Is that you up there?”

“Who else d’you think it is,” Crowley replied, “The ice-cream man?”

“How did you get into this situation?” the angel asked.

“Dunno,” the demon answered, “But I would like you to come up for a cuppa.”

“Oh I would like that very much,” Az-Ican’tspellitphale said, “How shall I come up?”

“Like this,” said Crowley, tossing his hair out the window. It fell to the ground with a heavy FWUMP! There had to have been more than a mile of hair at least.

“My goodness! Look at this hair!” Az-Ican’tspellitphale cried.

“Yeah, it’s crazy isn’t it?” Crowley replied.

“And you expect me to climb up this hair like some kind of silky rope ladder?”

“Only if you want to see me so badly, Angel.”

“Oh, very well, you wily serpent you,” Az-Ican’tspellitphale sighed as he climbed up the oh my goodness there’s so much hair. They had a lovely afternoon sharing tea and biscuits and good company, and later decided that they should leave the tower behind altogether.

Okay, that’s the end. Goodbye.


End file.
